Secretos de una cazadora
by Kibo no hana
Summary: ¿Alguna vez os habéis planteado como sería la vida de una cazadora? Bien, pues lo averiguareis a través de los ojos de nuestra pelinegra preferida si leéis este fic.


LA DECISIÓN DE THALIA

Entre todas las formas de llegar al Olimpo teníamos que elegir ir en pegaso, no podíamos, como las personas normales, subir a un ascensor. No, teníamos que ir volando en un animal resbaladizo e inestable.

He de admitir que no fue tan, tan malo, aunque claro, me pase todo el viaje con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza pegada a la crin del caballo, murmurando algo así como "_no me voy a caer, no me voy a caer…¡o si!"_

Pero bueno si quitamos las ganas de vomitar, las náuseas y la sensación de que me iba a caer en cualquier momento, así como el pánico que ya sentía con tan solo oír la palabra volar…el viaje fue estupendo, sobretodo en la parte en la que aterrizamos.

Cuando las pezuñas del animal tocaron el suelo me sentí mucho mejor o por lo menos ya no tenía tantas ganas de vomitar, porque aunque mis pies hubiesen tocado suelo mi cuerpo seguía estando en el cielo.

Al acercarse a la puerta esta se abrió sola. El único consejo que os puedo dar es que evitéis hacer algo que os ponga delante de 12 seres todopoderosos de 4metros, sobre todo si te están mirando. No sé quién daba más miedo, si Atenea o mi padre. Este último me miraba con una mirada tan penetrante que me quede más blanca que de costumbre.

Cuando Grover nos fue a saludar creí que mi padre le iba a fulminar, pero en vez de eso se limitó a suspirar, y sin dejar de mirarme le dio permiso.

Mientras el resto de personas hablaban yo competía en un duelo de miradas con el Dios del rayo. Yo le miraba a él y él a mí, sin importarnos el resto de personas que había en la sala, es más, ni siquiera me enteré cuando querían desintegrarnos a Percy y a mí. Por suerte mi padre si lo oyó y se metió en la discusión.

¡Santa Hera, aquello parecía que no iba a acabar nunca! definitivamente los dioses necesitan tratamiento ¡Tanto les cuesta no destruir a dos semidioses! ¡Qué más da dos semidioses arriba, dos semidioses abajo! La verdad es que estaba a punto de recomendarles un buen psicólogo pero la voz de la única diosa que me caía bien habló.

-Annabeth tiene razón. Y ese es el motivo de que deba entregarle mi recompensa a uno de ellos .Mi leal compañera Zoë Belladona se ha incorporado a las estrellas. Necesito una nueva lugarteniente. Y tengo intención de nombrarla ahora. Pero antes, padre Zeus, debo hablarte en privado.

Por dentro me estaba muriendo de ganas de saber que le estaba contando Artemisa pero por educación no intente escuchar, y porque, bueno, creo que no me hubiera sentado muy bien. Espiar a dos dioses no es recomendable para la salud.

¿Nerviosa por lo de la nueva lugarteniente? Pues no. Era evidente que la nueva lugarteniente iba a ser Annabeth. Esa chica lo tiene todo: belleza, inteligencia, fuerza (lo sé por experiencia) y además yo soy su mejor amiga, punto importante.

La diosa se volvió hacia nosotros.

-Voy a nombrar a una nueva lugarteniente. Si ella accede.

Solo podía pensar ¡Dilo ya! Tendiéndome la mano dijo:

-Thalia, hija de Zeus. ¿Te unirás a la cacería?

Vale, eso no me lo esperaba, pero al parecer Annabeth sí, y me dio la mano felicitándome. Si soy sincera, sí que me había planteado unirme a las cazadoras, y tras muchas meditaciones llegué a una conclusión: yo debía ser cazadora. Mi subconsciente siempre había sabido que yo había nacido para esto y no para la profecía. Aunque me diese pena que Percy tuviera que pagar el precio que conllevaba la profecía por culpa de mi egoísmo, ya estaba decidido.

-Sí.

Dicho estaba y dicho se quedaba. Acababa de tomar la decisión de mi vida, de mi ahora inmortal vida. Ya no iba a ser la niña de la profecía del Oráculo, pero por una extraña sensación sabía que mi decisión afectaría positivamente a alguien en un futuro, tal vez a la auténtica persona que dijo el Oráculo hace sesenta años, y sería en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Hija mía, considéralo bien…

-Padre. No cumpliré los 16 hasta mañana. Nunca los cumpliré. No permitiré que la profecía se cumpla conmigo. Permaneceré con mi hermana Artemisa. Cronos no volverá a tentarme.

Acto seguido me arrodillé delante de la diosa y repetí el juramento:

"Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa" "Doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para siempre y me uno a la Cacería"

Después fui a despedirme de mis amigos, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en volver a verlos. Primero Percy, después Annabeth y por último, bueno… Grover.

Tras despedirme de ellos me situé junto a mi nueva señora, intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por escaparse de mis ojos. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Annabeth también hubiera aceptado ser cazadora. Así podríamos haber estado juntas, pero aunque ella todavía no lo supiera, era evidente que alguien ya había encontrado un hueco en su corazón.

Mientras volvían a discutir sobre el destino del taurofidio, yo por mi parte me imaginaba como sería mi nueva vida, mis futuras compañeras y demás, porqués yo no iba a ser tan solo una nueva cazadora, sino que iba a ser la nueva lugarteniente de Artemisa.

El sonido de unas trompetas interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Era la hora de la fiesta.

Hubiese sido la mejor fiesta de la historia, si no hubiese sido porque nada más salir me encontré con un padre que no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Hola, padre.

-Espero que sepas lo que acabas de hacer.

-Si padre, se lo que acabo de hacer. Como dije dentro, es mi decisión y es lo que deseo. Si me he unido a las cazadoras y a mi señora Artemisa es porque he querido.

Intente parecer todo lo firme que era capaz pero era bastante difícil sostenerle la mirada a alguien cuando sabes que si este se cabrea te puede partir en dos, haciendo que te convirtieras en Thalia al horno.

-Eres mi hija y respeto tu decisión, pero recuerda que no estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Al final mi padre lo único que había conseguido no era que me arrepintiera ni mucho menos, sino que me sintiera incomoda allí. Por suerte había personas que si estaban conformes con mi decisión.

-Muy bien, me gusta cómo le has plantado cara y le has sostenido la mirada. A veces hasta padre necesita que alguien le ponga los pies en la Tierra.

Al girarme me encontré a mi hermana Artemisa sonriéndome con su aspecto de niña.

-Gracias, mi señora Artemisa.

-Me complace que hayas acertado unirte a nosotras.

-A mí también que tú me aceptaras. Para mi es todo un honor ser tu lugarteniente.

-Me alegro. Y ahora sonríe y disfruta de la fiesta, porque esta noche partirás conmigo hacia el lugar donde vivimos las cazadoras, y allí no hay fiestas. O no por ahora.

Me guiño un ojo y desapareció.

El resto de la fiesta fue espectacular y estuve sobre todo con Annabeth, por supuesto hasta que esta se fue a bailar con Percy. Ah que inocentes y que ciegos están.

Cuando fue la hora de irme, Artemisa me llamó y me monté con ella en su carro.

-¿Estás lista?

Solo pude asentir. Lo bueno de volar en un carro mágico es que no se tarda nada en llegar de un sitio a otro, lo que hace que el pánico no sea tan malo de sobrellevar. Eso sí, lo que no me esperaba era como era el lugar donde estaban ocultas las cazadoras.

-Ya hemos llegado ¿te gusta?

Solo pude pensar: _Wow_

**Hi!**

**Igual tenéis ganas de matarme por no escribir durante tanto tiempo, así que lo siento. Si no he podido escribir ha sido principalmente por temas del instituto y demás. Pero bueno, en fin, aquí estoy de nuevo para seguir escribiendo y espero que me comprendáis.**

**Hay una persona que me ha pedido que escriba sobre las cazadoras y sobre Thalia, así que aquí esta. Van a ser un montón de capítulos, o eso tengo pensado, sobre las aventuras de Thalia como lugarteniente de Artemisa.**

**Solo puedo decir que espero que os guste y que muchas gracias a los que habéis escrito reviews durante este tiempo que no he estado escribiendo, porque me habéis motivado. Como he dicho otras veces adoro que me pongan reviewsss:D**

**Besitos de búho y espero que me comprendáis.**

**CRIS**


End file.
